


suck it and see

by 98line



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: When Chanhee moans his(other)hookup's name while they're having sex, Younghoon gets undeniably curious. He needs to suck it and see what all the fuss Kevin Moon is for himself.





	suck it and see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkesthour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/gifts).



> Inspiration taken from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/luv4san/status/1069802209527816193). Third fic for Kevin's birthday month officially going up, and I can't say I'm not excited for this one. I've been meaning to write something for this wonderful trio for so long, but what better opportunity than Kevin's birthday? It isn't very deep or anything, I just thought it'd be a funny drabble to put up, so!
> 
> You know where the title comes from. Truth be told, I never listened to the song because I don't like their songs, but it just fit so well with the whole plot of this story I kinda had no choice.
> 
> Not really inspired, but you should check out [this baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912303) as well, because Gabi said so. Stan LOONA and happy reading! ♡

Kim Younghoon can’t help but think something is wrong when his casual, once a week hookup, Choi Chanhee, moans his hookup’s name while they’re having sex, but instead of feeling angry, upset or even jealous, Younghoon is rather curious. He wants to see what all the fuss about Kevin Moon and his dick is about; Younghoon wants to know what he’s been missing out. There’s a lot about this Kevin guy that he doesn’t know; the only things he does know about him are his name, his age, and that he and Chanhee have been a thing for almost two years. Maybe this Kevin is some sort of gay sex god that will absolutely blow him away, both figuratively and literally; Younghoon can’t deny his curiosity. Younghoon wants to suck it and see what all the fuss is for himself.

Younghoon later finds out that Kevin is nothing like he had imagined. First of all, Kevin is cute. Well, of course Kevin had to be at least a little bit cute for Chanhee to be so head over heels for him, but Kevin is cute in an endearing sort of way, Younghoon wants to cup his cheeks and baby the fuck out of him. Second of all… Kevin is a goofball, adorable and giggly, and has the worst joke and pun inventory Younghoon has ever heard of. Younghoon could try and list more things that he immediately liked about Kevin, but that would be the same thing as listing everything he knows about him. That’s when Younghoon knows he’s screwed; he met the guy once and he can already feel his heart melting away. 

Kevin being funny, unintentionally flirty, charming, smart, and a good kisser to top it all off also isn’t of much help. Like, _not at all._ Falling in love with Kevin was never part of the plan; the idea was hooking up with him a few times and seeing what all the fuss is about, but that didn’t work. It’s impossible not to, not when Kevin is out there doing the most, breathing and existing and being the most incredible person in existence right under Younghoon’s nose. Kevin is just… _everything._ Everything about Kevin’s very existence makes it impossible for Younghoon not to fall for him. Younghoon isn’t supposed to be falling for Kevin, but he is, and he’s so, so screwed, because it’s so ridiculously easy for Kevin to snatch Younghoon’s heart like it’s nothing.

Younghoon doesn’t know how to pretend he’s not madly in love with Kevin. Chanhee notices that and makes fun of him for it, teasing him about how he sucked and saw for himself all Kevin Moon is about. Younghoon laughs and teases Chanhee about his crush on Kevin. Well, their crush on Kevin. Their big fat crush on Kevin. They come to a mutual understanding that they, as best friends and roommates who were pinning over each other all throughout university and that they’re also kind of very in love with Kevin, their hookup. But instead of going up to Kevin and confessing their feelings, or at least trying to come up with a creative plan to woo Kevin into dating them, they are so chaotic and all over the place that they keep hopelessly pining over Kevin for months. Love made both of them idiots, unable to make a move on the guy they like, opting to daydream about the day Kevin will come around and realize that they’re both in love with him. 

“I think I’m in love with Kevin.”

“I mean, _same,_ but you really need to tell me what sauce you want now, babe. Garlic mayo or barbecue sauce?” Chanhee says, not even blinking, eyes focused outside the window as they order their midnight snack off a McDonald’s drive through. “Okay, I’m getting both. Do you want anything else?”

“I wanna confess.” Younghoon replies, still not answering the question. “Tell him how I feel.”

“Tell him how _we_ feel.” Chanhee points out. He takes Younghoon’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “You’re not the only one madly in love with him. It’s not like you’re _special_ or anything. Now let’s go confess to the love of our lives and woo him into being our boyfriend. But we need to come up with something creative before that. _Something so good he can’t say no to._ ”

“Do we even know how he feels?” Younghoon wonders out loud, shoving an entire chicken nugget into his mouth. “Like, does he even like us? I mean, I have to admit we’re both a huge catch, but does he likes us?”

“Oh, honey, you bet.” Chanhee gulps down at least half his Diet Coke and sighs, reclining his seat. “Kevin goes all mushy and gushy about us to his roommate. Thinks we’re just interested in him for sex or whatever because we’re too in love with each other to be in love with him too. I mean, we are, but what an idiot, honestly. Polyamorous people exist, Kevin. Look at me. Look at you. Look at yourself, for once, maybe? Ugh, I love him so much, it makes me sick to my stomach. Sometimes I just wanna punch him in the face so bad? Does that even make sense? I hope it does.”

“He’s _our_ idiot, though.” Younghoon pouts. “We need to come up with the best confession in the history of confessions. Something creative, because he’s a creative guy, and I think he’d love if we came up with a creative proposal. We could write him a song and serenade him from the street.”

“I don’t think his apartment even has a balcony. Plus, look at the time. Even if we did serenade him, what if his neighbors call the cops? Or worse, what if he calls the cops on us because our singing is so bad?” Chanhee argues. He makes a valid point, though. “I wouldn’t last a day in prison. I’m too pretty for a place like that, anyway.”

“You’re right. You are indeed too pretty for prison.” Younghoon says dreamily. Chanhee elbows him in the stomach for that compliment. “Ouch, what was that for?”

“I know I’m the beautiful man on this planet, but that’s not the point! Focus, Younghoon-ah!” Chanhee slaps his thigh, sighing. “We need to come up with something. Quick.”

“We could get him flowers.” He suggests. “Everyone likes flowers, right? We just need to find a shop that’s still open, get him a bouquet and improvise. Maybe sing some Beyoncé song for him? I don’t know any but I’m sure we can find one. I think he’d really love if we did. Like, imagine having someone serenade you a song by your favorite singer? Now that is a whole new level of romance.”

“I don’t know any Beyoncé songs either. We’re fucked. Maybe we could think of all the perks of being our boyfriend and presenting it to him? An actual presentation. Get it? Confessing through a presentation. Because we’re presenting him all the good things about dating us?”

“Let’s leave the puns to Kevin, shall we? They really aren’t your forte, honey.” Chanhee fakes a smile at his comment, shaking his head. “I do think that’s a good idea. Leave the pun out. Let’s put the presentation together and then pay him a visit.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, right now. Well, after we put it together. You know what I mean. Let’s work it out and try to find somewhere to get him flowers.”

Kevin greets them in duck boxers and a gray tank top, staring at them confusedly. He looks at them, standing at his doorstep, with bags of McDonald’s and a bouquet of flowers, furrowing his eyebrows before he stares at the clock on the wall. It’s around 1 in the morning and it’s not even that late; it’s common knowledge that Kevin is a night owl who stays up until ungodly hours of the night working on some new project or pumping on some new song. Younghoon and Chanhee know _that_ much about their beloved goofball of a future boyfriend. “Hi? Guys, do you even know what time it is?”

“We do, actually, but we have something to tell you.” Chanhee says as dramatically as possible, shoving the bouquet into Kevin’s arms and walking past him. “It’s urgent. Couldn’t wait.”

“Okay?” Kevin says back, confused, letting Younghoon drag him to the living room with him. They motion for him to sit on the couch while Chanhee pulls out his laptop and puts it on top of the coffee table, balancing it on top of the pile of discarded CDs and cases so that Kevin can clearly see what’s going on. Kevin tilts his head, letting out a sigh. “What is it?”

“Eyes on the screen, baby.” Chanhee instructs, pulling up this last-minute presentation Younghoon put together on their ride to Kevin’s place. Impromptu kings, yes, that’s them. Spontaneous, too. Imagine putting together a presentation on the 25 reasons why Kevin moon should date them in a matter of 15 minutes. “We didn’t have much time to put this together, so bear with us here. This is the most spontaneous love confession you’ll ever get. _Through a presentation._ See? We can be professional.”

Younghoon laughs, burying his face on Kevin’s shoulder as soon as the presentation starts, cringing terribly. The music is awful, the layout itself is ugly, and the presentation overall is terrible, a huge, unorganized mess, but it gets Kevin to laugh and cringe, so it’s worth it. By the end of the most awkward 3 minutes and a half of their lives, after presenting all the pros, cons and all the good reasons for Kevin to date them, Kevin’s face is flush red, giggling in embarrassment as he looks at Younghoon, and then at Chanhee, and hiding his face in his hands. 

“That was terrible.” Kevin admits, cheeks still burning red. Chanhee is offended by the comment on their presentation, but not really. “You two suck at presentations, by the way. But the flowers are really nice, I love them. Thank you.”

“Well, at least that’s something you’ll always remember. The worst love confession ever.” Younghoon says, blinking his eyes at Kevin hopefully, waiting for his answer. “What do you say? Will you consider going on a date with us? My treat!”

“If I’ll consider?” Kevin laughs, pulling both of them closer and letting them squishes him in a puddle of warmth. He takes both of their hands in his and squeezes them with his chubby fingers before he slides his arms around their shoulders and pulls them into a tight hug. “Let’s go on a date right now. Let’s go eat ramen and McDonald’s by the river. Play some basketball. Freeze out in the cold night together.”

“Or,” Chanhee intervenes, “We could stay here and cuddle. Be domestic and shit instead of freezing outside. And we already brought you McDonald’s, we don’t have to go out to get more.”

“Here?” Kevin asks, confused. “Like, on the couch? Isn’t it too small for the three of us?”

“Yeah. Like a cuddling date. Get closer to me.” Chanhee says back, nuzzling against Kevin’s chest, settling in Kevin’s hold. Kevin feels Younghoon’s hands on his torso, snaking around his before engulfing him in a hug, latching onto him like he’s scared Kevin will disappear at any moment. “There we go. See? We can be sweet.”

“Almost too sweet.” Kevin groans, trying to reach for the remote control with his foot, but accidentally shutting Chanhee’s laptop with the heel of his foot. Chanhee, with his eyes closed, comfortably making himself at home in Kevin’s arms, doesn’t notice. Younghoon almost laughs, but Kevin turns his head at him and pleads silently for his possibly new boyfriend not to say anything. Younghoon says nothing, only tightening the hold on Kevin’s body. “I can feel my teeth hurting from this sweetness because you two are tooth-rotting sweet. My dentist is so going to kill me.”

“Your dentist will understand that dating guys as sweet as we are, you were kind of doomed to have your teeth rot from the beginning.” Younghoon proposes, cheeky as one can be. Kevin nudges him softly, letting out a satisfied sigh, drowning in the warmth of two bodies pressed tightly against his. This feels so familiar, so comforting, Younghoon wants to drown in their love and warmth. “Or you can just say you love us and go.”

“I love you and go.” Kevin laughs. “Did I do it? Did it work?”

“Shhh, babe, we were having a moment.” Chanhee shushes him, voice sleepy and low. “Don’t make any bad jokes now or I’ll punch you in the stomach.”

“You threaten me while I’m big spooning you? Oh, Choi Chanhee, you couldn’t do that. You’re too soft.”

“Yes, I am, I am a huge softie, for a matter of fact, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Chanhee groans, sinking into Kevin’s embrace. “Now suck it up. Let’s have a romantic moment in silence now.”

“Okay. Romantic moment in silence, here we go.” Kevin nods in agreement, before he whispers, “Thank you for the flowers. And for the snacks. Thank you for being here. Thank you for loving me.”

“Any time.” Younghoon whispers back, pressing a gentle kiss to Kevin’s hair. “Now be quiet or I’ll have to shut you up with my mouth, and I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“Kiss me quiet, then.” He asks, but not really. Younghoon obliges right away. 

Chanhee gapes in fake offense. “You two are making out? Without me?”

“Come here. Let us kiss you quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
